


Addicted

by Ravin



Series: Tony Stark the Sex Addict [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexually Transmitted Diseases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tony realizes he has a problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Sex addiction is a very serious matter and should be treated as such. That said I am about to portray it very unrealistically for the sake of fan fiction and in the sequel(s) porn. Please do not confuse anything here as fact. Thank you!

“Remember me, Mr. Stark?” A gorgeous brunette attached herself to Tony’s arm.

“Ah, no.”

“Maybe I should remind you.” The woman’s finger teased the v of skin showing above his shirt.

Tony knew it wasn’t a good idea. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

* * *

“Ladies!”

The twins began to giggle and blush.

“I’m thinking of a number.”

“Three!” They said in unison.

“You read my mind!”

Tony knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he needed sex! So he led the beautiful girls to his car.

* * *

“Tony!”

“Pep!” 

The blonde underneath Tony turned bright red and tried to hide. 

“I thought you weren’t going to be here till four?”

“It is four.”

“Fuck!”

“Have you been having sex all day?!”

The blonde giggled.

* * *

“Tony!”

“Hmm?” The man barely lifted his head from the woman’s neck before going right back to licking and kissing his way into her shirt.

“We really shouldn’t do this here.” The woman panted as she slipped her red panties down her legs with taking off her skirt or even her tall stilettos.

“Why not?” He yanked on the shirt impatiently and buttons flew everywhere.

“Someone could see us.” Her arms and legs wrapped around Tony as he pushed her up against the floor to ceiling window of his office at SI—the one that separated his office from the rest of the floor and was defiantly not polarized.

“That’s what makes it so fun!”

* * *

The broad-shouldered man with abs-to-die-for was fucking Tony through the mattress when Jarvis said. “Sir, Agent Coulson is calling.”

The man stilled inside him.

Tony groaned. “Tell him I’ll call him back later. I’m busy.”

“My protocols are being overridden.”

“Damn it, Jarvis!”

“Stark!”

“Agent! Whatever couldn’t wait?”

“Where are you?!”

“I’m at home, where are you?”

“You’re supposed to be at Shield HQ helping R&D redesign the Helicarrier.”

“Boring.”

“Your having sex with someone who’s name you don’t even know again, aren’t you?”

* * *

“I have gonorrhea!”

“Yes, Mr Stark.”

“But it’s treatable right?”

“Very. I’m writing you a prescription for antibiotics. You’ll need to take them exactly as directed and schedule a follow-up appointment for a couple of weeks from now. We also need to test you for other STDs.”

“Why? You found the problem didn’t you?”

“You were having unprotected sex there is a very good chance you also have chlamydia or another STD.”

“But it was just once!”

“Once is enough, Mr. Stark.”

* * *

“Where’s Tony?” Clint asked.

“He said he had a date. We’re supposed to watch the movie without him.” Steve had a disappointed twist to his mouth as he talked.

“But he wanted to be here the fist time you saw Star Wars.”

* * *

“Tony…Harder…Yes!”

* * *

Crash! Tony’s favorite coffee mug flew across the room and shattered against the wall. Tony was in his lab trying to come up with a solution to the helicarrier’s engine problem, but it was slow going. He couldn’t think! He needed sex.

His hand was on his phone dialing Adam-who-has-amazing-arms before he even realized what he was doing.

“Fuck!”

Quickly before he changed his mind he pushed Pepper’s picture.

She picked up after only one ring. “What’s wrong Tony?”

“What makes you think something ‘s wrong?”

“You only call me when something’s wrong or you’ve done something stupid and there isn’t anything on the news about you so something must be wrong.”

Tony let out a half choke-sob.

“Tony!?”

“Pep, I think I need help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my work? Help support my work: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A105MXZ)


End file.
